


九辫林

by rain91



Category: U - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 不喜勿入
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain91/pseuds/rain91
Summary: 眼镜张老师





	九辫林

“舅舅……你别看……”  
郭麒麟噙着那眼镜的金丝边框，唇齿间热气万分不稳地喷到了张云雷的眉眼之前，惹得人下意识闭紧了眼，被这陡然的黑暗恍得后退一步。  
杨九郎一手搂住了他的腰身，就在这人的身后，扒拉着那件黑色西装外套下的衬衣领子，照着怀中这人脖颈上小小的一块凸起，覆了个湿润的吻上去。  
“我这样…嘶，看不清，”张云雷皱眉，“大林……”  
“嗯？”  
郭麒麟抱住他的后脑，吐出口里衔着的眼镜框子，脚尖微微踮起，他仗着自己男人站在了小舅舅身后，便可劲儿地将往那人身上施加重量，舌尖顶着微凉的金属链子，往张云雷那张同样灼热的嘴唇上滑去，黏糊糊地朝人讨一个深入到舌根的亲吻。  
他事实上并不擅长亲吻，一根热乎乎的舌头在人嘴里不得要领地四处搜刮，金链子被他俩吮吸得裹了一层黏糊糊的透明涎液，湿热地垂在张云雷的脸颊边上，被杨九郎皱着眉扯了过去，往人脸上留了一道浅浅的湿滑印子。  
“别管，”郭麒麟越凑越近，几乎要把自己嵌进了小舅舅的怀里去，“舅舅……你也亲亲我呗。”  
没了镜片的加成，张云雷教他这样没得章法又无比热烈地亲吻搞的头脑晕眩，一双眼朦朦胧胧的没有焦距，便就那样低下头去，勾住了自家外甥的脖颈，一点点引导着这欲望蓬勃的小孩，去往自己的口腔里各处探索。  
那热切探索的小鬼便瞬时掌握了各处要点，反搂着气息不稳的小舅舅，与人的口腔上颚上滑来滑去，一颗颗数过那石榴籽似的齿粒儿，进而搔拨了那口腔两边的嫩肉，便又叼着张云雷的舌尖，故意去看他满脸红晕的样子。  
“唔啊……”张云雷被这样折腾得有些难耐，清亮的嗓音被欲望浸润得湿粘一片，口水也挂成了银丝，顺着闭不拢的唇齿间流了下来，“大林，你放我……”  
他眨眨眼，像是才回想起身后那坚挺“柱子”的存在，叫泪水厚厚盖了的睫毛缓慢眨眨，张云雷没法转头，只得凭感觉认定往后蹭了蹭。  
被发胶妥帖固定住了的头发掉下来一缕，脑后便立时被一个更加热切的气息接近了，杨九郎沉着脸凑来，转而舔去他嘴边的那一缕银丝。  
“九郎……”  
郭麒麟瞥了眼这人的的脸色，笑嘻嘻地放开了被他揉捏过的舌尖，往张云雷脸上偷了个响亮的亲吻，便干脆利落地跪下身去，隔着那板正的西裤，去舔舐小舅舅的下体。  
“……角儿，”九郎隐忍地将人扯进了怀里，看着他一张茫然的脸上叫身下乱动的小鬼染上了不少的艳丽，张口咬上了他的侧颈，顺着心意，在那儿吮吸出一个明艳的吻痕，“今天在台上……你是怎么叫我的？”  
他一边说着，一边剥开了那裹挟得体的马甲，把黑色外套随手给人甩在了一旁的地上，杨九郎含住衬衣顶端的一颗扣子，舌尖微动，便给人轻轻解开。  
“嗯……？”张云雷总算回过神来，他下意识低下头去，喉间隐约的麻痒感令他四肢上顿起一股无名的燥热，“……杨老板？”  
“是了。”  
四目相对的一刹那，杨九郎隔着薄薄的白色衬衣，一口咬上了那浅色的小小凸起。

“张老板，”他牙齿滑动着折磨口里的小小凸起，“今儿个……就唱折西厢记好了？”


End file.
